Les Jobarbilles se cachent pour mourir
by Hibernum
Summary: Avoir une cervelle d'oiseau. Oublier, oublier pour ne pas mourir. Éclats de voix. Chant. Vitre. Se perdre. La joie, intense, animale. Les papiers multicolores. Le vent. Le Fils. L'Augurey. La savane africaine qui pleure sur la forêt anglaise. Ne pas oublier. Éternel dilemme : l'illusion ou la vérité. Ne surtout, surtout pas oublier.


**LES JOBARBILLES SE CACHENT**

**POUR MOURIR **

Les lueurs nébuleuses de l'aurore traversaient la vitre salie par le temps et éclairaient la pièce blanche et triste. Allongée dans son lit, une femme d'âge mûr fixait désespérément les nuages rougeâtres de l'aube. Son visage, marqué par des rides prématurées, semblait avoir été heureux. Autrefois. Ses joues, qui avaient dû être pleines, tombaient platement. Sa peau semblait flasque et vieillie trop vite. Les commissures tordues de ses lèvres paraissaient figer sa bouche en un rictus étrange qui découvrait des dents blanches. La peau de ses lèvres était craquelée, asséchée et saignait par endroits, comme si elle avait pour habitude de les mordiller. Mais c'était son regard qui perturbait le plus : vide, fou. Ses yeux brillaient d'une démence calme et vacillante, comme si, à chaque instant, on pouvait espérer la voir s'éveiller et quitter la prison qu'était sa tête.

Mais elle ne la quitterait jamais. Pourquoi quitter un endroit où on est libre ? Dès qu'elle s'éveillait, elle traversait magiquement la fenêtre sale de sa chambre, et elle s'envolait dans les airs. Quelle joie de pouvoir sentir le vent sur sa figure, et ses cheveux qui dansaient, éperdus, autours d'elle ! Bientôt, comme chaque matin, quelques uns de ses amis viendraient l'accompagner dans sa promenade matinale. Elle traversa le ciel londonien à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la campagne encore enlisée par les ténèbres. Son but était proche : elle survola un pré verdoyant où paissaient paisiblement un troupeau d'Ethonan, ses chevaux ailés préférés. Elle fondit en piqué vers eux, effrayant les plus jeunes poulains, et vola en rase motte jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt avant de remonter vers le ciel. La plupart des Ethonan se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, faisant battre puissamment leurs ailes colossales. Ils eurent tôt fait de rattraper la sorcière, dont le rire joyeux éclatait dans la brise matinale. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Son ventre tourbillonnait comme un zéphyr, et elle sentait le bonheur l'envahir par vagues immenses. Elle était un Focifère, ce superbe oiseau au plumage mirifique dont le cri était insupportable aux autres êtres. Normal, se disait-elle. Les autres ne sont pas aussi heureux que moi, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point j'ai besoin de hurler ma joie.

Elle interrompit d'ailleurs ses pensées pour pousser un cri terriblement enjoué et espiègle qui effraya les chevaux. Voyant leur regards surpris et déroutés, elle réitéra, en fermant les yeux cette fois et piailla encore plus fort, tant et si bien qu'elle eut mal à la gorge. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut accablée par une chaleur de plomb et un paysage brûlé qui contrastait avec le vert sombre et frais de la forêt anglaise.

Elle volait toujours, planant au dessus de la savane, observant son royaume de feu. Elle se posa sur un arbre rabougri pour astiquer son plumage coloré et brillant. Elle dénicha quelques fées rousses dans le creux de l'arbre et en avala une toute crue. Son bec crissait à cause des ailes de la petite créature. La chaleur lourde et sèche lui semblait revigorante et agréable. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un pays sans chaleur, humide et gris ? Elle s'apprêtait à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse lorsqu'elle aperçu des sorciers qui marchaient dans la plaine brûlante. Elle étendit ses ailes et quitta son perchoir pour ne pas être frappée d'un sortilège de mutisme.

De nouveau le ciel. Azur. Brillant. Clair. Elle frissonnait dans la légère brise africaine. Elle volait sans but, heureuse, elle …

« Maman. Maman ? Je suis là. »

Ses yeux quittèrent la fenêtre sale pour se plonger dans les yeux bleus et tristes de celui qui venait de parler. Son visage à lui aussi était rond, quoi que plus fin qu'avant. Avant ? Quand ? Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu le garçon. De nombreuses fois. Et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle essaya de parler pour lui poser des questions mais elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa voix avait disparu. On lui avait volé, elle en était sûre. Elle se mit à chercher furieusementson lit, sa table de chevet, ses cheveux, et même le matelas miteux, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Cela la rendait folle de rage. Quelqu'un avait sa voix ! Et elle allait la récupérer ! Elle n'était pas n'importe qui ! Mais qui était-elle ?

Devant l'agitation frénétique de sa mère, le fils lui prit doucement les poignets et passa une main dans ses cheveux désormais blancs. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu avec les cheveux bruns, pourtant, sur toutes les photos qu'il avait d'elle, elle était brune et belle, trépidante. Personne dans sa famille n'avait songé à prendre des photos _après_. Quel intérêt ?

« Maman, arrête de t'agiter. Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

Soudain, les yeux de sa mère s'illuminèrent. Elle se souvenait qu'il aimait les couleurs. Elle farfouilla à nouveau dans sa boite aux trésors posée sur la table de chevet et en sortit un papier de bonbon multicolore qu'elle tendit au fils. Il l'accepta avec un sourire las.

Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû lui donner plus. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, d'ignorer ce qu'il lui fallait savoir. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se punir. Un coup de bec.

« Tu es en train de te faire mal ».

Le fils s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit la main. Il tenta d'accrocher son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait jamais. Elle était déjà partie. Elle fixait à nouveau la fenêtre, n'accordant aucune importance au brouhaha que produisait la bouche du garçon. Elle volait à nouveau.

Une infirmière entra, ses joues couleur rose betterave, et observant la scène, s'exclama : « un vrai Jobarbille votre mère ! »

Et c'était vrai. Elle était d'un bleu, bleu électrique, mouchetée de tâches bleues nuit. Elle était belle. Et elle voletait à toute vitesse, minuscule, dans la sombre forêt de Poudlard. Esquiver les troncs et chasser les insectes graciles la remplissaient d'une joie sauvage et animale. Avoir une cervelle d'oiseau. Elle ne pensait pas, elle vivait. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, le temps n'avait aucune importance. Lorsque la forêt s'assombrissait, elle cherchait un arbre creux pour y dormir. Pelotonnée contre le bois, humant l'odeur de la sève, elle s'endormait en écoutant le vol nocturne des chauves souris. Bien à l'abri dans sa cachette, elle savourait sa sécurité précaire.

Les images se succédaient dans sa tête, vives et colorées. Et aussi rapidement qu'elles traversaient son esprit, elles s'évanouissaient dans le néant. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'instant. Elle ne savait que ressentir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son sommeil, ignorait ce qu'était un rêve, et pensait chaque matin voir le jour pour la première fois. Amnésique.

Dans la clarté laiteuse de l'aube, elle s'échappait de son refuge, et s'engouffraient dans le jour, innocente. Elle pourchassait les libellules dans les petits matins humides, caracolait parmi les branches. Quant un autre oiseau, plus gros qu'elle, cherchait à la dévorer, elle cessait de voler, se laisser tomber et ne reprenait sa course que lorsqu'elle était au raz du sol. Aucun prédateur ne pouvait prétendre l'attraper, elle était trop rapide, trop minuscule pour les appétits gargantuesques des géants ailés de la forêt.

Jamais cette joie intense de vivre ne la quittait. Elle irradiait d'elle.

Jusqu'à la seconde où …

« Hé bien, on est encore d'humeur rêveuse, mmmh ? »

L'infirmière s'était placée entre la patiente et sa précieuse fenêtre, anéantissant pour un instant l'illusion.

« Il faut que vous mangiez. En plus, votre fils est là. »

La nurse déposa sans douceur le plateau de nourriture sur les genoux de la mère, puis quitta la pièce en ronchonnant. Son fils ne l'avait pas un instant quitté des yeux. Mais une fois la porte refermée, elle se replongea dans la contemplation de la vitre, catalyseur de son univers acéphale.

Elle se reposait, bleue et magnifique, dans un tronc d'arbre creux. Le conifère était craquelé et sec. Vieux. Elle aimait cet endroit particulier dans la forêt, son sanctuaire. Elle lissait ses plumes avec douceur et patience lorsqu'un cri lugubre déchira le silence.

Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent soudain sur les bois sombres. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans le tronc, redoutant la pluie qui la clouerait au sol et la mettrait à la merci de prédateurs avides.

Le cri sinistre retentit à nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et découvrit avec horreur un oiseau malingre, grand comme la moitié d'un homme son cou était déplumé, nu, et craquelé de croutes, et son corps entier était d'un noir verdâtre. Quant à sa tête, elle était déformée par un bec qui semblait cruel, et ses yeux gris paraissaient morts. L'infirme créature ne cessait de s'approcher du tronc, prenant au piège la petite Jobarbille terrifiée. Arrivé au pied de l'arbre épineux, l'Augurey poussa un nouveau hurlement, brisant quelque chose dans l'esprit de l'oiseau bleu.

La mort. Proche et certaine.

Et soudain, elle bascula. Elle n'était plus protégée par le tronc d'un sapin. Elle était roulée en boule sur un parquet ancien, miteux et poussiéreux. Un rire sans joie et fou résonnait dans la pièce sombre alors qu'elle-même hurlait de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de lames la transperçaient de part en part, n'épargnant rien de son corps et de son esprit. La souffrance l'aveuglait, et elle entendait son mari beugler à ses côté, subissant les mêmes tourments. Elle était impuissante contre cette armée qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle allait mourir et son fils serait seul. Elle allait l'abandonner et cela la terrifiait. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur des images de sa progéniture si jeune et si joviale pour ne pas sombrer. Mais les milliers de morsures se répétaient sans cesse, et ce rire, ce rire qui n'en finissait pas. Finalement, il y eut un moment où son esprit s'évada, broyé par les heures de tortures. La seule échappatoire était d'oublier, de se laisser mourir dans le néant. Son esprit abdiqua.

« Maman ! MAMAN ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ? MERLIN, JE T'EN PRIE, REVEILLE TOI ! »

Les cris de son fils l'arrachèrent à ses souvenirs. Elle tremblait encore. Elle était à nouveau un oiseau dans une cage. Une cage pour les oiseaux fous. Elle s'accrocha avec toute la vigueur que lui permettait son corps usé au bras de son fils, et pour la première fois, elle le regarda vraiment.

Une grande partie de son existence, elle avait vécu cachée en elle-même, et en cet instant, c'était la réalité qui était son refuge : les yeux bleus et affolés de son fils.

Enfin ! Enfin, elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire, quel devait être son dernier cri, celui sensé être le condensé de son existence de Jobarbille. Enfin, elle se souvenait.

« Je t'aime Neville. »

Et dans un geste et des bruits d'ailes, elle disparut dans un sourire. Les murs trop blancs de Sainte Mangouste se refermèrent sur son fils.

Le vieux briscard de l'AD avait désormais quelques cheveux gris, et un œdème sur le cœur. Entre ses bras, gisait, le visage enfin paisible, Alice Londubat.


End file.
